1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lubricants and release agents for dental procedures. In particular, a lubricant, separating agent, and dental release agent composition and methods for its use are described.
2. Background Information
Dental procedures commonly entail temporarily holding a dental material in contact with teeth or other anatomical structures in the mouth. When the dental material has served its therapeutic or diagnostic function, it is removed from the mouth. A common problem in using such temporarily placed dental materials is sticking between the oral structures and the dental material which can ruin the procedure or make removal of the material difficult.
The case of dental impressions is instructive. A dental impression is an imprint, formed in a compliant material, of teeth, gums and other structures of interest in the mouth. The imprint preserves a “negative” from which a model of the structures may be constructed.
A dental impression is conventionally taken by holding a mass of polymerizable semi-liquid impression material around the structures of interest until the material sets into a flexible solid. Known impression materials include sodium alginate, polyether, polyvinyl siloxane, and other silicones. When the set impression material is removed from the mouth, it retains the negative imprint of the spatial features of the structures of interest. Thus dental impressions may be a diagnostic tool or serve as an intermediate article in fabricating, for example, orthodontic appliances, dentures, crowns, and other prostheses.
Because of sticking between the set impression material and the surfaces of teeth and mucosa, removing the set impression from the mouth can require a degree of force uncomfortable to the patient. Also, detachment may require torque sufficient to permanently distort the impression, resulting in an inaccurate model and, consequently, an ill-fitting restoration or appliance. Furthermore, it is not unusual for impression material to be inadvertently deposited on tissue outside the mouth such as lips, skin, or hair. Removing this adherent extraneous material can be difficult and is a nuisance to the patient.
Because of the difficulties illustrated by this instructive example, a compatible release agent would be advantageous. The use of petroleum jelly as this release agent is commonplace in many dental procedures. However, the properties of petroleum jelly render it unsatisfactory for many dental uses. Petroleum jelly is not water based and not easily removed by water. Its greasy residue remaining after washing may be displeasing to the patient and may also interfere with subsequent intra-oral procedures. Petroleum jelly is thick and difficult to spread evenly. The resulting local variations in coating thickness may adversely affect the accuracy of the dental procedure. Also, the prevalent is mode of dispensing petroleum jelly, dipping into a jar, lends itself to cross-contamination between patients.
Another type of dental material prone to sticking to teeth is a dental dam. Cling between the teeth and the dam may make placement difficult and result in tearing of the dam. However, petroleum jelly is incompatible with latex. The prevalent alternative lubricant is greaseless shaving cream, the flavor and consistency of which is suboptimal for intra-oral use.
There is a need, therefore, for a lubricant and release agent compatible with dental procedures.